


The Fallen King

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Banter, Bottom Merlin, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Rentboys, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting for his King to return, the last thing Merlin expects is to find Arthur working as a <i>rentboy</i>. He'd only approached Arthur intending to talk but when the distressingly hard-edged Arthur mistakes him for a client will Merlin be able to say no to what Arthur's offering him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen King

After weeks of watching from afar, seeing men come and go, Merlin still doesn't know what exactly to expect when the door opens. He just knows that he has to do something. He has to hear Arthur's voice again, has to feel his skin beneath his touch and know that it truly is _Arthur_.

Merlin can't imagine that anything will make this situation any easier, but he knows he can't watch forever. He's watched enough. It's time to act.

He hesitates for just a second longer, before gathering his courage and leaning forward to knock sharply on the door. 

He's barely pulled his hand away when the door is yanked open and he's met with Arthur's scowling face. 

Merlin's stomach clenches at the familiarity of that scowl. It was a look that Merlin had seen many times, many lifetimes ago. No matter how long it's been since he's been in Arthur's service, that look isn't something Merlin will ever forget. 

Despite the obvious differences, Arthur is still the same in so many ways. And yet, even that sense of familiarity isn't enough to put Merlin at ease.

Arthur breaks the silence, pulling Merlin back to the present. "You know I have other clients right?" 

"What? Wait, I just want to talk," Merlin tries to explain. 

"You're late! No time to talk. You only had an hour, and now you have less. If we hurry, I guess I can still squeeze you in. So long as you don't want anything fancy."

"No," Merlin shakes his head, brows furrowed. "It's not like that. I'm not..." 

"It's not like what?" Arthur asks, growing more and more impatient. "This really isn't difficult to understand." Arthur pins Merlin with a glare. "Here's how this works; If you've got the money, I'm a sure thing. There's really no need to sweet talk me."

It strikes Merlin that whoever Arthur's next appointment had been, the man obviously hasn't shown up. He's mistaken Merlin for one of his clients, and they're already off on the wrong foot before Merlin's even had a chance to say anything.

"Woah! Will you wait a minute? I'm really not who you think I am!" 

"I've seen you. You've been watching me for weeks. I didn't think you'd ever get up the nerve to actually make an appointment, and then when you finally do, you show up late."

It wasn't supposed to be like this. After years of looking for him and even more years of waiting for his return, this wasn't at all how Merlin had expected to find Arthur - the Once and Future King.

"Listen, you prat, this is important." 

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Well, I'm trying to tell you that I'm not here to have sex with you."

Arthur's face changes, his expression going hard at Merlin's claim.

"If you're not here to fuck, then leave. Don't waste my time." Arthur scowls and attempts to close the door, but Merlin sticks his arm out, stopping it before he can close it. He's come too far to let this all end here; he's determined to find a way to make Arthur listen to him.

"Just wait a minute, will you? Let me explain!"

"Listen mate, I have a living to make. You want something from me, you'd better be willing and able to pay for it. You won't get anything for free here." 

"No," Merlin shakes his head and tries again. "The money's not the issue, but you've got the wrong end of the stick here." Merlin pulls out his wallet and waves a wad of cash Arthur's way without bothering to count it. "If it's that important to you, I'm happy to buy your time, if you'll just listen to me."

"Well if you have the money, then I really don't see the problem. Let's get on with it, shall we?" Arthur grabs the cash from Merlin and steps back, opening the door wide again. "I told you, I don't have all day." 

Even under the circumstances, Arthur still manages to look down his nose at Merlin. He's every inch the picture of high and mighty superiority. 

Seizing the opportunity before it's gone, Merlin steps inside, looking around uncertainly. It's a nice enough room, though certainly nothing befitting a King.

When he first caught sight of Arthur and truly grasped the full weight of the situation, Merlin hadn't believed it at all possible. He had spent weeks in denial, watching and refusing to believe the evidence no matter how clearly it was displayed. Even standing here now, hearing it from Arthur himself, he's still not sure he believes it's true. 

_His golden King_ , selling his body for money. It's a hard reality to accept.

It hurts to even consider what must have happened to make Arthur turn to this kind of life. It hurts even more to know that Merlin hadn't been there to stop it. That he had lived so many years waiting and watching for Arthur to return and yet _still_ missed it is devastating. Merlin had always been certain he'd just _know_ when Arthur returned, that he'd feel it somehow. The fact that he hadn't- that Arthur had been right under his nose without him realizing it- was a crushing blow. Knowing that he hadn't been there to help Arthur when he was needed makes Merlin desperate to make it right.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Merlin asks. "Do you remember me at all?" He tries to hide the pain in his voice, but even to his own ears he can tell he's failed miserably.

"No, but I don't really care." Arthur shrugs. "You paid and that's good enough for me."

As soon as the door closes behind them, Arthur wastes no time. He grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it over his head. Merlin can only stare as the same great man that had once ruled a mighty kingdom, stands across from him offering his body and his dignity to anyone who has a bit of money to spare. All ability to speak evades him and Merlin is helpless to do anything but watch Arthur strip.

"So, what do you have in mind? Like I said, you're late so we're gonna have to make this quick." Arthur rolls his shoulders stretching the tight muscles across his chest.

"Um," Merlin wracks his brain to come up with some way of turning the situation back around. It's quickly approaching insanity and he has to make Arthur understand. He wracks his brain for a new and better way to plead his case, but before he can think of anything, Arthur's impatience wins out

"Are you an idiot or something? Because really, that's something I should know before we start." Arthur cocks his head to the side and just looks at him. And there it is again -- _de ja vu_.

"We're back to insults so soon?" Merlin mumbles. "I guess some things never change."

In his darkest hour, Merlin had almost given up hope that he'd ever see Arthur again. Yet, here he stands with the same look of casual arrogance that he'd directed at Merlin so many times before-- lifetimes ago.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you have in mind? Or are you planning to make me guess?" 

Arthur turns and walks towards the bed, and Merlin watches the muscles of his back playing under his skin as he moves. Arthur tosses his shirt onto a chair and shoves his tight denims down. As they skim lower on his hips, it becomes obvious that Arthur isn't wearing anything beneath them, putting his pert arse perfectly on display. Merlin finds himself unable to tear his gaze away as Arthur lets them fall the rest of the way, the sight of his naked skin short-circuiting his thought process.

Mesmerized, he watches as Arthur sinks down onto the bed behind him. It's too fast- just a tease- Merlin barely has time for the shortest glimpse of Arthur's cock before he bends to tug his trousers off at the ankle.

He chastises himself for watching so closely and forces his eyes downward, staring at his own feet instead. 

"Are you going to come over here? Or..." Arthur drops his voice lower, a smirk playing across his lips as he leans back in invitation. His hand trails up his thigh, sliding closer to his balls. "Maybe you just want to watch? Some aren't brave enough to touch...spend their whole lives watching but, it's your money mate... your choice..."

Without any input or permission from him, Merlin's feet move him forward, deeper into the room, closer to Arthur, erasing the distance between them. 

Arthur watches him come, letting his legs fall apart, presenting himself to Merlin. He bites his lip, eyes never straying. 

"So, you've decided you _did_ come to play after all?" He reaches up, his hand settling on Merlin's hip, gently tugging him closer. 

"Why so shy?" His fingers slip under Merlin's shirt and find their way inside Merlin's waistband, setting Merlin's skin on fire where they touch. "Nothing to be ashamed of that I can see." He gives Merlin a heated look.

Merlin feels the heat of that look. Warmth rises to his cheeks and he flushes at Arthur's compliment. He's too caught up in the sensation of Arthur's skin against his own to find the words to answer him.

"Oh, fuck, don't tell me it's your first time?" Arthur asks. "That will cost extra."

Merlin chokes. "No," he sputters, "Of course not..."

"Well, at least you have that much going for you, despite your lack of enthusiasm and complete cluelessness. "

"Are you always this charming?" Merlin glares down at him.

Arthur just laughs. "When you look this good, you don't have to be charming."

"You don't look _that_ good," Merlin lies. He shrugs indifferently and forces himself to tear his gaze away from Arthur's face despite the fact that it physically hurts him to do so. The truth is that Arthur is the most beautiful thing that Merlin has seen in more years than he cares to count.

Arthur takes advantage of Merlin's distraction and yanks him closer again. Merlin nearly falls into Arthur's lap, but Arthur steadies him at the last moment, and he settles effortlessly in the space between Arthur's legs.

"Need some help with these?" Arthur asks, thumbing over the button of Merlin's trousers. He doesn't wait for an answer, just pops the button open and tugs the zipper down. Still in a hurry, Arthur presses on. He ruck's Merlin's shirt up, hands hot, as they glide over Merlin's ribs. A thumb teases over his nipple as Arthur yanks the offending garment up and over Merlin's head. 

Practiced hands divest him of his clothes all too quickly, and Merlin revels in the feel of Arthur's strong thighs wrapped around his own. 

He barely recognizes the fact that he's standing naked in front of Arthur. Merlin notices for the first time how his cock, increasingly interested in the proceedings, points determinedly at Arthur. His traitorous body is more in tune with Arthur's timeline than his own- both racing ahead of Merlin's brain as he hovers there in front of Arthur, still uncertain of his next move or even how he ended up in this position in the first place. 

"Slow down, will you? This is moving too fast..." Merlin grumbles, irritated at his lack of control over the situation. His body might be in a rush, but Merlin's heart and mind want to savor every moment.

Arthur's hand glides up over his ribs again, finding Merlin's nipple once more, tweaking the nub into a sharp peak. He leans in to whisper in Merlin's ear, "Want me to fuck you?"

Merlin sucks in a gasp, attempting to contain the groan that threatens to escape him and finds himself helpless to do anything but nod his ascent. 

"Unless you had something else in mind?" Arthur bites gently at Merlin's earlobe. 

"Holy hell. I can't think when you do that!" Merlin groans as Arthur continues his assault on Merlin's ear.

"If you want, I'll fuck you so good. I'll shove my cock so deep inside you that you won't be able to think... only feel. Just let me do my job. You're going to love it, baby. We've just got to open you up first."

Merlin nods his head. "No, I mean... yeah, that sounds good." He doesn't know where his words come from or when he actually gave himself permission to want this... to take what Arthur's offering, but he pushes forward and presses a soft kiss to the edge of Arthur's jaw. 

Arthur doesn't need any more encouragement. Arms wrap around Merlin's waist, tugging him closer, until he has no choice but to crawl onto Arthur's lap. He straddles those strong thighs, bracing his knees on the bed to either side. 

Their cocks brush together and Merlin's hips stutter forward, pressing against Arthur. Arthur's hands slide around his waist, holding him securely in his lap as Merlin bucks his hips, grinding down on Arthur's lap insistently.

Despite Arthur's willingness- no, his _insistence_ in doing this, it still feels like Merlin's the one with the upper hand. Guilt creeps up his spine. He can't meet Arthur's eyes. He feels dirty... yet, oh so amazing. He's still unsure how he got here exactly. It all happened so fast. Arthur pushed, challenged him, and Merlin pushed back, just like they'd always done. 

Merlin still can't believe he's here. He never should have let it get this far. He only came here to talk, but somewhere along the line he lost the will to say no to what Arthur was offering. Deep down, he knows it's wrong, but he tries to convince himself that there's nothing to be ashamed of. He's not taking anything that isn't freely offered. Yet, he can't help the contrition burning in his gut. 

It's not fair that he remembers everything and Arthur has no idea who he is or what his full potential holds. He's just not sure who it's more unfair _to_ \- him, who has to live with the knowledge of what they've done or Arthur who may never understand the full depth of their actions. Despite the circumstances... despite the fact that Arthur's more than willing, Arthur doesn't know the whole truth and Merlin can't help but feel that he's taking advantage.

If only it weren't so damn hard to think with Arthur's lips and mouth on his neck, the edge of pleasure so sharp that he can't be bothered to stop. 

"Closer," Arthur demands, yanking Merlin forward. His grip is still firm on Merlin's hips, shifting him into position. Their cocks press together, as he scatters kisses over Merlin's shoulder, working up his neck and across his jaw. He tilts his head back giving Arthur better access. 

Arthur's still hurried, but something has changed. No matter the lifetimes between them, Merlin _knows_ Arthur. He can sense the change in Arthur's mood, even as it shifts. It all becomes a bit desperate, Arthur's urgency suddenly less about the time and more about the connection between them.

Merlin wants this to last forever. If this is the only time he'll ever get to have Arthur this way, then he never wants it to end. He's waited so long and now it's happening too fast, but he can't help being dragged along by Arthur's fierce urgency.

Merlin's hands slide up Arthur's back, resting on his shoulders for a moment before tangling in his hair. Arthur reaches around to grab Merlin's cheeks, palming them in his hands, squeezing and tugging them apart as questing fingers slip between. 

"Oh fuck... can't stop... don't stop, Arthur! Yes, right there. Ohh!" Merlin groans. 

Arthur's finger presses against Merlin's hole, and all rational thought flutters away. It's soft and gentle, a direct contrast to the nipping bites Arthur's working on Merlin's earlobe. 

"Fuck, you're tight," Arthur breathes against the shell of Merlin's ear. 

Arthur holds him in place with one hand as he gropes behind them on the bed with the other. When Arthur's fingers find their way back between Merlin's cheeks, they're slick and wet and slightly cold. This time, his finger slides in with ease and Merlin gasps, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Does that hurt?" Arthur asks, with gentle consideration, like it's not even a little bit absurd for a _rentboy_ to be chivalrous, gallant, or noble.

"No," Merlin moans, pressing down insistently on Arthur's fingers. "It's good..."

One finger becomes two; twisting and turning and pressing in the most delightful ways. When Arthur adds a third, Merlin's panting, wound up and coming apart. The years of built up emotions threaten to explode out of him. The overwhelming feelings, the exquisite pleasure, and finally having Arthur so near makes Merlin ache with want. He's missed Arthur so much, the depth of his sorrow immeasurable. But having him close again is a comforting light to the darkness and pain that Merlin has suffered without him.

"'I'm ready," Merlin insists, pushing back on Arthur's fingers. "C'mon." He can tell that Arthur's ready too. They're both hard and leaking and Arthur's cock leaves a wet trail of pre-come across Merlin's stomach as they move together. 

"Yeah," Arthur agrees. He leans in, panting and placing a barely-there kiss to Merlin's shoulder as he reaches behind them again, this time coming back with a condom. 

Merlin hates it. He wants to tell Arthur to forget it, but the truth of their situation comes barrelling back. No matter how much he wants there to be nothing between them, he knows he can't ask that and Arthur won't, nor should he, take such a risk. 

Arthur tears it open and Merlin shifts back enough to let him slide it on. He lifts up on his knees as Arthur positions himself. Arthur's cock pushes between his cheeks, sliding up Merlin's crack as Arthur grabs hold of himself and presses the head against it's mark. 

Merlin looks up, meeting Arthur's eyes as he lowers himself down. He can feel Arthur pressing insistently against his puckered opening, and he gasps as he pushes back to meet him. Merlin sinks down, and Arthur's cock slides in, a long, smooth glide, slotting into place until he's fully seated. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's neck, buries his face in the curve where his shoulder and neck meet, and breathes deep. There's no pain, only an intense feeling of fullness. 

Arthur's grip on his waist is sure and steady. He shifts his hips, all shallow thrusts from below, grinding up and rotating his hips, driving Merlin mad until he can't take it any longer. He grabs Arthur's shoulders like an anchor and holds tight. He raises high and slams himself down again, riding him with increasing frenzy. 

Arthur falls back on the bed, bucking up from below. He holds onto Merlin's hips, manhandles him and trying to take control, but Merlin isn't having it. He shoves Arthur down, flat on his back and kisses him as he rises and falls, Arthur's cock fucking into him deep and satisfying. 

Arthur's hands are everywhere and Merlin rides him until his thighs burn. He can't bear the thought of this ending. He doesn't know how long they've been at it, but he can only assume that his hour is quickly coming to an end. He's dreading the end of his hour that means he has to give Arthur over to the next man in line for his turn.

Arthur's hand wraps around Merlin's cock and he bucks his hips, thrusting down to feel Arthur deeper. He's so close, on the edge of pleasure and he knows it won't take much more- just another stroke of Arthur's hand up his shaft, thumb circling his cock-head and Merlin loses the last of his composure. He braces his hands on Arthur's chest, his head falls back, and his back arches. He gasps and shudders, his muscles clenching tight as he spills himself over Arthur's belly, shining stripes of thick white erupting hard through Arthur's fist. 

Arthur gives one last thrust as he follows Merlin over the edge, pleasure etched over his face as he comes buried deep inside Merlin. Arthur lays there, eyes closed, breathing deep for several long moments. 

Arthur opens his endlessly blue eyes. He looks dazed as he blinks up at Merlin. His eyes widen, the blue of his irises becoming somehow crisper, darker as his pupil’s narrow and then dilate once more. Merlin watches the cloud of confusion visibly lift, as recognition floods Arthur's face and he knows the exact moment that Arthur remembers everything.

 _Arthur sucks in a breath and holds it until he can resist no longer. He lets it out in a rush of sound._

"Merlin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to adsullatta, agirlnamedtruth, sksdwrld, and zaira for the cheering, ideas, input, and guidance in planning this fic! A million thank yous and a debt larger than I'll ever be able to repay to k_nightfox for the amazing beta job. And one final smooch for miss_bekahrose for the title suggestion!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
